warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Holiday Clans
I got this idea when i was writing Firestar, but wrote FIRstar, y'know, like a christmas tree. The whole thing kinda formed from there....--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 16:22, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Christmas Clan :Leader- Firstar :Deputy-Jackfrost :Medicine Cat-Candycane :MCA- Elfpaw :Warriors-Santasleigh :Stockingfur :Reindeerfoot :Apprentice-Presentpaw :Northpole :Ordamentpelt :Hotchocolate :Milk'n'Cookies :Christmaslights :rudolfnose :Apprentices-Elfpaw :Presentpaw :Queens-Jinglebells :Daisy (she refused to leave the nursery xD) :Kits-Toykit, Giftkit I need YOUR help with more charater names & clans. Do you think an Easterclan would be good? Go to the talk page please. kthxby. Reindeerfoot's Official Complaint To: The Resident of Chirstmasclan Camp, The Leader's Den. Dear Sir or Madam,________________________Middle of Leaf-Bare : I would like an inquirey on my namesake. You see, Reindeer :do not have feet on any part of their body. They have hooves. My :fellow Clanmates have expressed simialer expresions. Mr. Ordame-'' :''ntpelt name being spelled incorrectly and Ms. Christmaslights feeling :her namesake is disrespectful to the orgin of the clan. Please :respond promptly with your feelings about this topic. :_______________________________________''Sincerly,____________________ :_______________________________________Reindeerfoot__________________ Reindeer had to send this 83.792 times to her leader before getting a hastily written post-it that said : GO AWAY! by her leader. Easter Clan :Leader- Eggstar :Deputy- Chocolatenose :Apprentice-Chickpaw :Medicine Cat- Fudgefur :MCA- Sweetpaw :Warriors- Sugarheart :Rabbitwhisker :Lambface :Marshmellowpelt :Apprentice-Harepaw :Bunnytail :Peepfur :Bob :Huntfoot :Browniewhisker :Sweetchick :Queens- Artifiscalflavoringheart :Ferncloud (Try to get HER out of the nurserey xD) :Kits-Yummykit, Tastykit, Sweetkit :Apprentices-Duckypaw (MCA) :Chickpaw :Harepaw The Egg Hunt Here is a story I made up. --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥''']] 03:38, February 17, 2010 (UTC) "EGGS!!!" shouted Yummykit as the kits exploded into the clearing for the annual egg scavenger hunt for the kits. "I'm gonna win and get to sleep in the apprentices den tonight!" yelled Tastykit. "Nuh uh!" counterd Yummykit as the pure white she-kit sank her claws into a purple egg hidden behind the warriors den. But the little gray and black tom found a yellow one buried near the fresh-kill pile. They were neck-and-neck. Both tied with 5 eggs. With only two to go. As the kits explored around the clearing, cats swerved to the side to avoid crashing into them. "Ha!" yowled Yummykit as she found a pink egg hidden in the bushes near the medicine den, nearly getting trampled by a tuff of brown fur that was the clan's medicine cat coming out into the clearing. Yummykit was in the lead, but there was still one more egg to be found. Tastykit was dashing around at lighting speed, his nose quivering. He dashed into the apprentices den, sniffing, when he spotted it, the sky blue egg, the only one left. With a yowl of trumpet, he raced into the clearing, proudly holding the egg in his tiny mouth. "Well it looks like we have a tie!" said Eggstar. "Both of you will get to sleep in the apprentice's den tonight." With joyful screeches, both kits launched themselves into the apprentices den. When night came and the sleepy apprentices filed in to find two kits in their nests, they just gave up and slept in the nursery. At dawn, you could hear the kits trying to convince the apprentices to trade dens. The Tribe of Thanksgiving They worship their ancestors in THE TRIBE OF GOOD EATIN' (idk) :Healer- Turkey That is Soon Eaten (Turkey) :Prey-Hunters- Pie That is Covered in Cream (Pie) :Horn of Plenty (Horn) :Corn That is on the Cob (Corn) :Pilgrims that came from England (Pilgrims) :Cave-Guards- Apple Pie That is Tasty (Apple Pie) :Cranberries Crushed into Sauce (Cranberries) :Fred (Freddy) :Stuffing that is... Stuffed? (Stuffing) :In-laws that visit (In-laws) :To-bes-Gravy That is Thick (Gravy) :Potatoes That are Mashed (Potatoes) :Kit-Mothers- Ham That is Tasty (Ham) (has three young kits) :Pickels next to carrots(Pikels) (expecting Apple pies kits) I need more! Any ideas are welcome! Category:Fan Fictions Category:Leopardkit's Fan Fictions